Promete
by Llini Guisli
Summary: Spoilers 04x03. El 2 de noviembre de 1983… Prométeme que no saldrás de tu cama. Oneshot. Mary Wichester.


¡Hola!  
Esta es mi primera incursión en este Fandom, así que no estoy muy segura de los resultados. De todas formas, creo que estoy bastante conforme. Espero les guste :)

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene muchos Spoilers del capítulo 04x03.

* * *

**Promete**

Interferencia, llanto… _¿Sam? _

El ruido hizo que Mary despertara; habían pasado muchos años, y aun así la menor alteración en el ambiente lograba sacarla del sueño de inmediato. Después de todo, años había vivido lista para cualquier cosa. Se estiró un poco para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz.

—¿John?

_A él siempre le gustó estar con los chicos. Jugaba a la pelota con Dean cada vez que este se lo pedía__, incluso cuando estaba tan agotado que llegaba a casa con el ceño fruncido y los hombros caídos, murmurando "Creo que dormiré hasta pasado mañana"._

No, no estaba en la cama. Bostezó —apenas, casi un rumor— y se puso en pie de mala gana. Sam ya casi no lloraba; seguramente, John habría llegado a acompañarlo… Se habría despertado primero, al igual que tantas otras veces, y corrido a ver si su hijo estaba bien.

_A veces Mary se sorprendía de cómo habían cambiado las cosas. __Cómo _ella_ había cambiado. Cuando sus padres aún vivían, apenas si lograba descansar en la noche. Siempre alerta, así se había criado; una vez salió de su estado de duermevela, segura de haber oído alguien en su cuarto. "Un demonio", había pensado antes de sacar el arma. Resultó no ser más que un ave posada en la ventana. En ese entonces, Mary tenía siete años._

Salió de la habitación y fue a la de su hijo. Estaba todo oscuro, excepto por el débil haz de luz que escapaba de la habitación del niño. Una vez se asomó desde el dintel de la puerta, confirmó que ahí estaba John, cuidando de Sam, con la cabeza gacha y las manos apoyadas en la cuna, como era su costumbre.

—John —lo llamó. Él no volteó. —¿Tiene hambre?

Un suave siseo le indicó que no hablara, que iba a despertar al pequeño Sammy. "Está bien", dijo ella. Dio media vuelta, pensando en volver a la comodidad de su cama. Después de todo, Sam estaría bien con su padre.

_La reacción de John fue con creces mucho menor a como ella esperó que fuera._

—_¿Demonios? —insistió él, y Mary asintió. No preguntó mucho más, y dejó que su futura esposa le explicara todo. Escuchó con interés, y no repuso nada cuando ella terminó. _

"_Siempre te voy a amar exactamente por lo que eres", había dicho John tiempo atrás.__ Y así fue._

Le llamó la atención una luz titilante en la escalera y se acercó a arreglarla. Solían dejarla prendida porque Dean dormía en la habitación que daba a esa zona, y a veces —él se los había dicho— quería salir, pero le daba algo de miedo. Un par de golpecillos y todo volvió a la normalidad. Cuando se disponía finalmente a volver a su cuarto, voces la distrajeron. Pero no… no eran voces _en la casa_. Seguramente John habría olvidado apagar la televisión antes de irse a dormir.

Llegó al piso inferior, confusa: el hombre era bastante ordenado, y no solía dejar nada prendido cuando dejaba las habitaciones. _Bueno_, razonó, _a todos le pasa_. Y sin embargo, algo le molestaba. Y aquello la hacía sentir torpe, por imaginar cosas malignas en todas partes, cuando sabía que aquella vida había quedado atrás, muy atrás, con la muerte de sus padres.

Dio un par de pasos hasta que la imagen de la sala la detuvo. Quedó casi petrificada, embobada mirando cómo John dormía desprendidamente en el sofá.

_Diez años… ¡Diez años! Dios, era impresionante cómo el tiempo parecía andar al ritmo que le daba la gana._

_Mary aún recuerda a aquel chico, Dean. Como su hijo. Le había ayudado; había sido el único cazador en aquel entonces que en realidad parecía pensar en el bienestar de ella._

Pero no había tiempo para estarse quietos.

—¡Sam! ¡Sammy!

_Él le había dicho algo… En __noviembre, pero ¿cuándo? Le pidió que lo recordara. Ella lo prometió._

Llegó al rellano superior con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón desbocado. La habitación de Dean estaba cerrada, intacta; nadie pudo haber entrado ahí sin que ella lo notara desde la escalera.

_Noviembre… ¿Sería aquel el día?_

Dobló por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo. Si estaba en lo correcto… No, no podía ser. Pero la idea clara —_la certeza_— de que diez años habían pasado desde que aquel chico apareció le hacía estremecer. Porque junto a Dean había aparecido _él_. Con su mano se aferró al marco de la puerta, deteniéndose en forma brusca en la habitación de Sam.

Cuando era muy joven, no solía temer. Muchas veces había sentido su pulso acelerado, la ilusión del miedo. Pero nada de aquello se podría comparar con lo que experimentó cuando el hombre giró el rostro y sus ojos brillaron en la luz. _Amarillo_.

—Eres tú…

"_El trato es justo, el trato es justo", se repetía incansablemente Mary. Lo hacía cada vez que la imagen de su padre poseído venía a su mente, o cuando, por las noches, el miedo la invadía. Sin embargo, poco a poco, aquel miedo fue siendo desplazado. No dejó de existir; simplemente se enterró entre todas las cosas buenas que le pasaban. _

_John… ¡Oh, John! ¿Qué habría hecho si John estuviese muerto? Sin Dean, sin su pequeño Sammy. Eran diez años de tranquilidad asegurados._

"_Mientras no sea interrumpido, nadie saldrá lastimado"._

Intentó alcanzar a su hijo, correr. Sabía que era un intento fútil, pues no tenía oportunidad contra él. Pero era _su hijo_. Su familia. A la mitad de la distancia entre la puerta y la cuna, sintió una fuerza que la llevó hacia atrás, inmovilizándola contra la pared. Empezó a ser arrastrada hacia el techo, aún oprimida dolorosamente contra la pared. Y aquello era lo que menos le importaba.

_Mary es feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente es feliz. Con el pequeño Dean en sus brazos y John sonriendo a su lado, abrazándola.__ Su casa nueva, en Lawrence, y el Impala. "Es un auto maravilloso, Mary". Ella siempre asentía sonriente, con el corazón henchido de alegría._

_Ni demonios ni cacerías, solo ellos y su hijo._

Su cabeza dio contra el techo, y sintió su cuello doblarse hacia delante por la presión. _Sam_. Lo necesitaba… Necesitaba saber que estaría _a salvo_. Y a Dean y a John. Los años de cacería habían pasado, y se sentía débil, indefensa ante aquella amenaza; aun así, su cuerpo urgía por detenerlo.

Desde lo alto alcanzó a ver a Sam, intacto. Pero ¿qué le aseguraba que no le haría nada después?

_Solía decirle a Dean que los ángeles estaban cuidándolo. Él la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, tapado hasta la nariz debajo de su cama, y escuchaba atento, muy atento, a las palabras de su madre._

_Una vez le preguntó si también cuidaban de Sammy, y Mary solo pudo sonreír._

"_Por supuesto__", murmuró._

Se encontraba aprisionada. Y dolía. Dolía cada vez que el demonio de los ojos amarillos ejercía más fuerza sobre su cuerpo y contra la pared. Volvió a deslizarse hacia el techo, e intentó gritar. Lo único que le quedaba esperar que John pudiera sacar a los niños… Salvar a los niños.

Alcanzó a verlo sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos.

—_El 2 de noviembre de 1983… No salgas de tu cama. Sin importar lo que escuches o lo que veas. Prométeme que no saldrás de tu cama._

* * *

Sobre el Fic: Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Espero no haya quedado muy mal... Si está algo incoherente, échenle la culpa al sueño xd. Lo escribí todo muy tarde y cansada, así que es probable que algún detalle se me haya escapado. Y si ven OoC, favor de avisar xD.  
En fin... Creo que necesitaba escribir algo de esto. Debo aclarar que, si no fuera del tipo de persona que no llora con series, este capítulo lo habría llorado entero. O, bueno, almenos una escena (supongo saben cuál xp).

Saludos! :D

_(Los reviews son amor xp)_


End file.
